Izark's Song
by RyuuNoOkaasan
Summary: One shots because I love From Far Away and Izark (and the other characters). It's fun to think about what happened around them that isn't included in the manga.
1. Courageous Hearts

(T)

 **Courageous Hearts**

"Miss Letia, please, I really should stay," the servant was desperate.

Miss Letia was firm. "No, I really will be fine. I need to breathe. Go over the hill and wait. I will come to you. I promise, I won't leave the field, and will come."

The servant shifted, then finally bowed and slowly, reluctantly, walked off and over the hill. Miss Letia watched until he was gone, waited to make sure he wouldn't pop his head back over the hill, then sank to the ground. She closed her eyes and felt the wind, smelled the perfume of the flowers in this field. It was her favorite place to come for solace. She had lost the child, three months before it was due to be born, and her husband's death had been one month later. She'd cried all she was going to cry, but she still found it very hard to breathe around her constricted heart. Having over-solicitous servants crowd her only exacerbated the sense of claustrophobia. Here in this field, she could breathe. That's all she wanted - air and space.

Running steps brought her back, made her open her eyes and turn her head. She was calm enough that she didn't go to frustration at her servant right away, and she was glad she hadn't when she saw the small, black-haired child. She held still. He hadn't seen her yet. Sitting as she was, they were about the same height. She watched him, waiting. The wind finally turned and his attention was caught. He turned suddenly to see her. She held still, keeping a mild expression on her face, looking at him as curiously as he was looking at her. He looked left, then right, then all around. Not seeing anyone else, he cautiously crept up to her. She let him without making a sound. She felt a little like she was fishing - a past-time her father had been guilty of enjoying.

"Are you a flower spirit?" he asked her with quiet urgency when he was close enough to speak quietly and be heard.

Miss Letia tipped her head and smiled. "Would that make you happy?" she asked. He frowned a little. "Are you a child of the field?" she asked back.

He raised an eyebrow at her, then looked around the field. "Well, no." He was very sensible, this one, for having asked her that question. "And I don't suppose it matters to me one way or the other if you're a flower spirit, it's just hard to tell sometimes."

"Oh...I guess you can see them, then, the spirits?" she asked mildly, burning to know his age. He talked like he was a spirit - ageless though his visage was young. He nodded soberly. "Well, if not a field spirit, then some other kind?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. ...Something else."

She reached out her hand and brushed the lock of hair hanging just to his shoulder, the straight black hair running through her fingers. "Night... Of the night sky?" she asked. He stiffened. She smiled a sad smile. "It's okay. We can call me a fallen star, then. Have you come to keep me company, two of us fallen from the sky to walk the earth?"

He relaxed and looked at her puzzled. "It doesn't scare you?"

Miss Letia raised an eyebrow. "No. Not much scares me, least of all a child who has come running to _this_ field to escape, the same as I have."

His eyes got round. " _You're_ escaping, too?"

She nodded soberly. "I won't tell, if you don't, though." He looked at her soberly, like he wasn't sure he believed her, but maybe he wanted to. She kept her look open but honest. Finally he nodded. "Good," she said. "I'll get into lots of trouble otherwise."

He looked confused. " _You_ will?"

Miss Letia sighed and looked away from him, over towards the hill. "I can only get my guard to go to the other side of the hill where he can't see me and I can't see him. You'll want to stay down here, away from his sight."

The boy shrank back into himself a little. "Okay. I will."

Miss Letia wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him. "Will you come sit next to me?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Will you eat my energy?"

She laughed. For the first time in months. "If only nourishment came so easily. Even for demons it comes from emotions, not personal energy. I am not a demon, and neither are you."

His eyes got dark and sad. She did capture his hand this time. "Izark. You are _not_ a demon." She held his hand tightly as he pulled to flee her. She wouldn't let him. "You've given yourself away to me, by reacting to that statement. Sit quietly. I am not afraid, nor will I go back on my promise to not tell. And I will say it again: you are _not_ a demon. You are a child who is being made to carry too much weight before your time. Sit here and escape with me. I will let you be just what you are, except lonely. When you are with me, you can't be lonely, because I'm here."

His frightened face was filled with confusion. "What do you want from me?"

She considered him for a moment, then answered, "A bouquet of flowers. There are many here. Bring me one of each kind. Don't forget the greenery. The fragrant leaves are important and part of the whole as well. Then I want you to sit with me for a time." She wanted to escape with him, and not be lonely as well, if only for a short time. "Will you promise, if I let your hand go?"

He was standing straight and stiff, as if he wasn't believing her, then he suddenly bowed a cute, child's honest bow. "I promise." She immediately let go of his hand. He blinked in surprise. Slowly, he turned away, then looked around at the field. She watched him as he began to walk the field, carefully picking a flower here, a green stem there, comparing what he already had to what there was before him.

A few things 'bit' him, as they had prickly stems and he had to learn to be cautious with them. It made her smile, his reactions, but even more the fact that he slowly became lost in the work until he was even finding the smaller flowers that grew low to the ground. He was very meticulous, but it wasn't because he was afraid of her anymore. Now it was because he was interested, curious. That was more like it. Children were supposed to be curious.

She relaxed and felt the wind, smelled the fragrance of the field. Occasionally his own scent came to her, tantalizing her. He smelled musty, dusty, and ... tangy, like hot iron that is cooling slowly on the anvil. The wind, which had been fickle and a little high when he had been nervous, was back to what it had been before, though at times, she could see it blow through the flowers from her to him. She decided he must be remembering her at those times. _Air and fire_. He would own those two, some day.

Finally Izark looked up, looked around to get his bearings, then came towards her. This time the wind blew from him to her and she smiled. His bouquet smelled lovely, even with the herbs that weren't so pleasant to smell mixed in. He arrived in front of her, bowed, and handed her the bouquet. She gracefully took it. "Thank you, Izark. I don't think I've ever been so kindly and with such great manners handed such a beautiful bouquet before. I am grateful for your efforts to collect it for me." She bowed her head to him. "Please, sit with me now. I'm sure your feet would like to rest from your hunting."

Izark shifted on his feet slightly, then knelt in front of her, his hands in fists on his knees. She looked down at the bouquet, then lifted a large, beautiful white flower, with pale yellow at the interior and pale pink at the tips. "This is the lilly, Izark. The flower bud is edible fried, the flower itself is edible raw, though appreciated best with other greens. It has a hint of sweetness to it, and of course, tastes floral. The roots of older, strong plants, can be harvested and baked to be eaten, or dried and powdered for a flour, in emergencies. Baked is much better, really." She put it in his lap.

Izark picked it up, looked at it closely, smelled it, then put it back down in his lap. "I didn't know flowers had uses." He looked at her, interest lighting his eyes a little.

Miss Letia nodded. "All things growing have uses. Sit with me. I will teach you." They sat for over an hour with her going through every plant he had brought her, flower or green. Most had medicinal uses, a few others were food-stuff, some were only good for perfume. She was careful to explain the poisonous ones, and what they were most poisonous to, since some were more poisonous to the creatures men used, rather than to men. When they were done, the bouquet was back in Izark's lap. "Take the bouquet home, Izark. Dry the plants, and write down what I have taught you, keeping the plant with the page of explanations. You can memorize it better if you try to remember it again by writing it, even if you've forgotten parts."

He looked up at her. "Can I bring it back and have you correct it?"

"Won't your own tutors be able to do that?" she asked him, arching a brow.

He looked embarrassed. She tipped her head and waited. "Well...," he looked down, "I'd rather you did it, if I could meet you again?"

She smiled at him gently. "I would like that Izark...but if I am a fallen star, I don't know when I'll have to go back." He looked so disappointed. "I will try, Izark. I do always come here when I need to run away and breathe, but they don't often let me come. At the very least, if you keep coming back when you can, you can remember that here, you don't have to be lonely. If I've had to return, I'll keep you company from above, and the flowers will keep you company here below. If I'm still here and we happen to meet again, then you and I can keep each other company, like we have today." She held out her hand to him, and this time he took it himself. When they were looking eye to eye again, she smiled. "That is the best I can promise, Izark, I'm sorry. But I will always remember you, the boy who was able to be curious and explore, and for a few hours, just be a child."

She rose to her feet. "I've been long enough. If I don't go now, my guard will break _his_ promise and come looking for me. That would make me break _my_ promise." Izark stood with her. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Be well, Izark. Experiment here in the field with your fire and your air. They will aid you immensely in your years ahead. Don't be afraid of them, or they will destroy you. Start small - all things start small, even you, even me. Some day, you will do big things, and they will be wonderful and marvellous things. You have a kind, honest heart. The things you do will be kind and honest as well." She looked at him in the eyes with kindness and love. "Of this, I have no doubt."

She turned to go and he held on to her hand, pulling her back slightly. She turned and looked into his eyes. He looked surprised he'd done it, then blushed. "Ah...thank you. Thank you for teaching me and for your kind words. ...Will you tell me your name?"

She gently released her hand from his, then lightly stroked his cheek. "You could name me?" He paused, then shook his head. She sighed, taking her hand back. "Very well. I will tell you, but I am as afraid to have you know it as you were to have me know yours."

Izark paused and swallowed hard, then gave her a very earnest look. "I won't be. I won't be afraid."

"Good," she said with an encouraging smile. "Kind, honest, and courageous. With those three you will go very far indeed. Izark kia Tarj...I am Miss Letia kia Haag. It has been a pleasure to make your aquaintance today." She gave the boy a little bow, then turned and walked away, up the hill, moving slowly, for that was the only speed she had, hobbled as she was by her restraints. She was half-way up the hill when the wind came her way again. She waited and was indeed rewarded in a surprising way as little arms were thrown around her legs.

She turned partially, enough to touch him gently on the head, then caress it. She carefully pried him off, then pulled him around to stand in front of her. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She knelt down in front of him and took him in an embrace. He held very still, then suddenly flung his arms around her neck and held on very tightly. She could feel him begin to shake and she let him silently cry on her shoulder.

"Why?" he finally managed to ask.

She pondered the question. "Izark, sometimes...we are given things to do, and we must see them to the end, even if the people around us don't understand. We can't choose their lives for them. We can only choose our own - what we will do, how we will behave. If we let them decide for us, we lose who we are. I know who I am. Learn who you are. Be the best Izark there is, for there is only one. I will watch you from above. I look forward to seeing your heart blossom into the kind, honest, and courageous flower that it is."

"But...but you are, too!" he cried.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Yes, I am. Have you seen it, too?" He nodded, wiping at his face. "Well, that is good, then. There is at least one who has been willing to try to see the 'me' I see. I will not be sad, now." She put her hand on his head, then rose again. "Please, try not to be too sad, too. Where I will go next is happier for me than here is. There are people I love and who love me where I am going next. Some day, you will have that experience, too, of having someone to love and who loves you. Such a kind heart as yours will draw them to you. Leave them some space, okay? Don't become a closed and withered flower. Flowers close at night, but in the day, they open for the sun. Keep your secrets close, but when your sun comes, open and let it in."

He looked up into her eyes, then nodded. She smiled and nodded back, then took a step forward. He stepped to the side and watched her as she walked to the top of the hill. She turned back once, to look over the field of flowers, and at the black-haired Sky Demon child one more time. He bowed to her. She nodded back, then turned away and walked down the other side of the hill, returning to her guard, as she had promised. She held in her heart that day, and all the way to the gallows, the image of that child, and died with a faint smile on her lips, grateful for that one last opportunity of peace and to do good. She would do her part and keep her promise to watch over him, as one who was ignorantly called 'demon' for another.


	2. Gratitude

(K)

 **Izark's Song: Gratitude**

 _My mother_

Bore me. Taught me gentleness, desire, longing, compassion.

 _Miss Letia_ *

Nurtured me. Taught me an appreciation of nature, to be who I really am, tenderness, kindness, courage.

 _Gaya_

Surprised me. Protected me. Taught me persistence, strength through gentleness, swordsmanship, purpose.

 _Noriko_

Changed me. Taught me faith, hope, trust, unconditional love.

 _Barago_

Teased me. Taught me the strength of repentance, the freedom of true forgiveness, loyalty.

 _Agol_

Tested me. Taught me fathership and husbandship, companionship with others and the world, fortitude.

 _Geena_

Delighted me. Taught me joy, caution that doesn't immobilize, capability despite handicap.

 _Grand Duke Jeida_

Mentored me. Taught me inner peace, contemplation, the strength of gentle honest words, nobleness.

 _Banadam_

Pushed me. Taught me rivals have a purpose, jealousy and how to overcome it, how to demonstrate love to others.

 _Rontarna and Koriki_

Brothered me (Little Brothers). Taught me the purpose of steady companions, patience, family bonds.

 _Zena_

Encouraged me. Taught me to make my own destiny, encouragement, living true to myself without stressing myself too much.

 _Anita and Rottenina_

Sistered me (Little Sisters). Taught me the fun of steady companions, relaxation, patience.

 _Tazasheena_

Tempted me. Taught me the difference between outer beauty and inner beauty, caution, honesty with myself, that even people who choose to do evil have a purpose.

 _The Mayor of the Flower Festival town_

Led me. Taught me how to encourage others gently, strength in right doing, how to enjoy life even while carrying heavy responsibilities.

 _Kizak_

Uncled me. Taught me that there is a future, and it can still be good if it changes; not to fear commitment; humility.

 _Ninya_

Aunted me. Taught me new ways to see strength, generosity, fellowship.

 _Doros_

Served me. Taught me the power of gratitude, determination, how to use chimos!

 _The farmer and his family_

Housed me. Taught me hard work, contribution, simpleness, the value of rest.

 _Niana_

Mothered me. Taught me fortitude, sacrifice, the power of optimism, the uses of gossip.

 _Glocia_

Sistered me (Big Sisters). Taught me the value of continual education, what leadership looks like from the outside, and how it affects us inside, patriotism.

 _Alef_

Used me. ...Oh, sorry. Brothered me (Big Brothers). Taught me directness, negotiation skills, proper levels of protectiveness.

 _The Grey Bird Tribe_

Challenged me. Taught me community, solidarity, tactics, honor.

 _Doctor Clairgeeta_

Strengthened me. Taught me I could achieve my dreams and desires, thinking outside the box, about the world of light, there are two sides to every story.

 _The Mayor and City of Ennemarna_

Welcomed me. Taught me to lean on others, there is light in the world in many people, gratitude.

 _Keimos_

Rivaled me. Taught me how shallow strength is alone, single mindedness, self-improvement, continuing forward in the face of defeat.

 _Rachef_

Mirrored me. Taught me how all my lessons in life led me to be what I am today, but how my own inner heart mattered from the beginning, just like Miss Letia told me it did; the dangers of greed, avarice, and obsession; empathy.

-o-o-o-

* * *

 _*Miss Letia is my fictional character I created in the one shot "Courageous Hearts" to answer the question of how Izark's feet were planted on the path of light from the beginning, in contrast to Rachef's path, since they could have very easily walked Rachef's path together. She is the only non-cannon character in this list, and is a bit of a 'filler' character since Hikara-san didn't answer that question specifically in his manga._


	3. Sudden Partners

(K)

 **Sudden Partners**

"But Lettie! I can't believe that he would go to the park with _her_! If he's going to do that, then I'd rather go to the ball with _him_!" The dainty manicured finger at the end of the smooth white arm, ringed in gold bracelets of fine work, very definitely defined the young man standing only five feet in front of Lettie and her young Lady friend, who she was the daily escort of.

The young man, dressed sufficiently for his station of a travelling warrior, demarked by the sword at his side, and looking like a catch even for the city with his long black hair, dark surprised eyes, and very fine gorgeous features, took in the two young ladies, the comment just made, and back pedaled rapidly, even going so far as to shake his head as he retreated. The apple in his hand, still paused in front of his mouth, was completely forgotten. It made for a rather humorous scene, all considered. "Lady Chrissy, I really don't think that's appropriate," Lettie answered the petty ire of the town's beautiful 'princess', though she was really only a Count's daughter. "I am sure there are better ways to let a man know how you feel."

Lady Chrissy's eyes were narrowed, though and she suddenly moved with purpose. She had the poor man by the wrist - the one holding the apple - before he could get away entirely. The panic in his body made even Lettie take a second look at him. He was tense and it made all of his tall slender body all of a sudden show just how muscled he was, even though the shirt, robe and pants were slightly loose on him. _Oh, dear._

"You're a travelling warrior, which means you can be hired. You're hired. By me. I need you to accompany me to tomorrow night's ball. You may leave after that." Lady Chrissy's eyes bored into the young man's, leaving no room to refuse. "How much?"

He blinked, once. "I don't have appropriate clothing."

"We'll supply that. You'll fit my brother's clothing." The young man appealed to Lettie. She nodded. He would. That didn't look like what he wanted, though, by the slight look of consternation that came across his face. Lettie put her finger by the side of her mouth, first letting it slide in front of her lips, with a pause directly in front of them. He caught the cue. His eyes sharpened just a little when he saw it.

He considered Lady Chrissy again. "I'm not much of a dancer." It sounded like one last gasp for freedom.

Lady Chrissy tossed her head. "You've got all day tomorrow to practice. I'm sure my tutor could be spared. It's not like _he's_ much of a dancer either."

At that comment, the young warrior wanted freedom again. "I really don't want to be caught in the middle of a romantic tangle, Young Lady. I would really like to be able to leave town, rather than sit in a cell for several years...or be attacked on my way out by the young man's friends. I'm not sure you can pay my price for that level of difficulty."

Lady Chrissy's eyes narrowed again and Lettie could see a thunderstorm in the making. Lettie stepped up. "I'm sure that if it could end with the two of them together, the friends would leave well enough alone," she negotiated. "Lady Chrissy, if you will explain it plainly to your father, what your plan is, perhaps he will be willing to overlook your choice of escorts to the ball, and the chaos that may ensue. It is only right that if you're going to hire an escort, that you should make sure you don't kill him off. That's a waste of good talent." She eyed the young man one more time. "Not to mention good looks," though she said that more to herself. Ah. She'd made him a tad angry with that comment. She shrugged just a little slightly and gave him a faint smile.

"Name your price," Lady Chrissy demanded.

The young man looked straight in her eyes. "Five gold." Lettie blinked. That was nearly Lady Chrissy's yearly allowance.

Lady Chrissy bit her lip, then nodded once. "Done." She released the wrist she was still holding in a tight grip. "I only need you on my arm to make him jealous, of course. But I do expect you to be pleasant company as well, as an escort ought."

"Of course," the answer was dry and a little droll.

"I'm the Lady Christine de Frontene', Count Frontene's daughter. This is my lady escort Miss Lettie. What is your name?"

"My name is Izark kia Tarj, Lady Christine." No bow, or even nod of the head. Lettie hid a smile behind her hand. He held himself with the calm lithe grace of a fighter, and none of the pompousness of the weak lordlings, nor any of the pride of those who were full of themselves. It was rather refreshing. Lettie decided she'd enjoy having him around, for the brief time he'd sold himself for. He looked at the apple in his hand. "Care for an apple?" he held it out to Lady Chrissy.

Lady Chrissy took it gracefully, then took his arm as well. "We are nearly done with our walk in the market. Come with us, and we'll take you to the house so you can be fitted for clothing and a room found for you. Do you need to collect your things from anywhere?" He had a bag slung over his shoulder and it seemed to be all he needed, for he shook his head. "Good." Lady Chrissy pulled on him, and the three continued the walk in the market. She absently handed the apple to Lettie, who snuck it back into Izark's bag. He looked back at her in surprise. She gave him a bit of a smile, her real and friendly one this time. His own lip twitched. She nodded slightly and he turned back to listen politely to Lady Chrissy's further plans for the next evening.

As they wandered, Lettie kept her eyes open very carefully. It wouldn't take long for this to get on the wind and to every ear. The gossip was slim in this town, reused over and over, and the 'princess' was the hottest gossip of all. Sure enough, the 'other' beau arrived on the scene. While Lady Chrissy was engrossed in a particular market item, Lettie lightly touched Izark on the shoulder, just enough to get his attention, then turned and walked away, directly to the man who was currently in the eye of Lady Chrissy. She glanced back once to make sure Izark was paying attention. He was, though it was divided. That was good enough.

"Lord Paulus," Lettie dipped ever so slightly in a curtsey, "are you come from your picnic with Marielle, then?"

Lord Paulus froze and his eyes went from Lady Chrissy back to her and went wide. "Is that what she thinks?"

"Hmm, well, no. She thinks you did it to invite Marielle to be in your bed tonight, so she's found herself someone else to escort her tomorrow. ...All in the name of making you jealous in fair play, of course. The poor man's only agreed to it if the two of you end up together in the end and your friends," her eyes raked the four young men standing with him, "don't try to beat up on him as he leaves town after. I think given her temperament, you and he could come to an agreement?"

Lord Paulus paused, calming immediately. "Can you free him up for a bit?" he finally asked.

"Certainly," Lettie dipped in her abreviated curtsey again and turned away, winking at _her_ favorite in the group, who responded in kind. They were already going together. Their relationship was so lacking in gossip it made the other girls completely jealous. _Oh, yes, and Lettie and Thom will be there, too._ That sort of thing said in passing and then forgotten again. The only rumor that continued to go around was that after Lady Chrissy and Lord Paulus were married, that she and Thom would become their chatellaine and head secretary. As long as that rumor continued, Lettie was content. It secured their future.

Lettie put her hand on Izark's shoulder again, and gestured with her eyes towards the young men, then slipped into his place. Izark hesitated only slightly before falling back and slipping out of sight. Lettie made his excuses when Lady Chrissy noticed his absence and kept her from noticing Lord Paulus. In fifteen minutes the lithe warrior was back, slipping into place, giving his apologies, but otherwise it was as if he had not been gone at all.

Their arrival at the manor home was long after Lettie's feet hurt - again. Lady Chrissy never purchased much. It was more to see if _anything_ new had come in with the merchants. She did at least only go now when merchants actually had deliveries. Enough fruitless days and pleading from her escort finally had won that sense some room in her delicate brain.

"Guard, is my Father in his office?" Lady Chrissy asked as soon as she was in the door.

"Yes, My Lady," the guard bowed.

Lady Chrissy swept the three of them (not the guard) up the stairs and directly to her father's office. She knocked politely and waited to be admitted. She'd finally learned that sense when she was eleven and he'd finally had the sense to scold her for interrupting yet another important meeting with dignitaries from other places. It wasn't 'cute' anymore at that age. Before they entered, Lettie put her hand on Lady Chrissy's arm so that Izark could free his arm from her grasp, in the guise of getting her attention for a simple question. Entering the office of the Count on her hired man's arm would not be seen well, and both Lettie and Izark understood that, even if Lady Chrissy didn't. Lady Chrissy had merely forgotten she was still holding onto him, since she was used to walking that way with Lord Paulus.

They entered, the two behind the one, as was appropriate. "Father, Paulus is going off with other women _again_ , and just before the ball, too!" Lady Chrissy complained with her lower lip stuck out petulantly. "I won't have it any more. If he wants to marry me, then he needs to have the proper decency to treat me as a wife, not as a statue to place where he wants it and then ignore it. This is Izark kia Tarj, a wandering swordsman, who I've hired to escort me to the ball tomorrow, to set Paulus in his proper place and frame. He's agreed, based on the understanding that I tell you exactly what I'm doing so that you don't improperly punish him. Will you allow it?"

Count Frontene' looked at her with just a touch of exasperation. "Surely the young Lord Paulus has done no such thing."

Lady Chrissy stamped her foot, clenched both hands at her sides and scowled. "He _has._ He went off with Marielle today, and she had a picnic basket on her arm. It isn't right for him to picnic with other ladies when we are intended."

The Count sighed and his eyebrows turned down at the outside edges in dismay, but couldn't find words to answer her. He looked to Izark, who looked back calmly, and paused when he finally recognized the highly good looks on this particular young man. The Count's eyes actually widened just a little and when he turned to Lettie, many questions played in his eyes. "Perhaps, Lord Frontene', you'd like to interview Mister Izark to assure yourself you can _trust your daughter with him_." The latter was only faintly emphasized. She felt Izark's glance, but she didn't respond to it.

The Count looked at Lettie just a little longer, then turned to his daughter. "I think that is a wise idea, Chrissy. I will speak with him for a moment. Do you plan on having him stay here?"

"Yes, please, Father. He also needs appropriate clothing for the ball. I thought we could loan him something from Forthright's closet. No need for extra expenses for only one night, after all."

"Then, please see to arrangements while I speak with Mister Izark," the Count dismissed his daughter and her escort.

"Yes, Father," they both curtseyed and left, Lettie not looking at Izark, though she could feel his eyes on her back.

When the door was closed behind them, Lady Chrissy immediately set about ordering servants to prepare a room and bath, add a guest to the dining table, and went to her brother's rooms, ordering the guard on the office door to have Izark escorted to his own room when he was released. Lettie followed after, of course.

They argued over what clothing would be appropriate for Izark for the ball for nearly a half-hour. It entertained Lady Chrissy, who loved to choose clothing anyway, and it was Lettie's job to keep her entertained. So, when that was finally decided, Lettie suggested that if the Lady Chrissy felt it was appropriate to invite a travelling wanderer to eat at a Count's table, then she should at least provide clothing appropriate to it as well. Lady Chrissy blushed at her thoughtlessness, but it would be already too late to let Izark eat with the servants. Lettie didn't mind. It meant she would have company at the table, though she expected it would be reticent company. Izark didn't seem the type to be comfortable at the high table. Her hidden scolding would also put Lady Chrissy into the frame of mind from this time on to be thinking of how to make it sufficiently appropriate to have invited him, and how to engage him in appropriate conversation. Just another learning and testing experience for the young Lady, really.

Selecting the dinner clothing took another twenty mintues after that. Surely after nearly an hour, Izark would be resting in his rooms. "Shall I take these to him, then, My Lady?" Lettie asked humbly.

"Oh, would you, Lettie. I'd like to rest before dinner. You may also once those are delivered." Lady Chrissy said gratefully.

"Thank you, Lady Chrissy," Lettie bowed and they removed themselves from Lord Forthright's rooms. He was visiting his fiance' in another town, but would be arriving the next day for the ball, which was to announce her to the higher folks in town. For all that it was _their_ ball, Lady Chrissy was determined to make it her own - again.

The door was opened at her knock. "Mister Izark, I have the clothing with me. If I may?" Lettie was all servant.

Izark stepped back and invited her in, closing the door quietly behind her. Lettie walked to the bed and placed the two sets of clothing on it in separate piles. "And were your interviews satisfactory, Mister Izark?" she asked businesslike as she began to hang up the ball clothing in the small wardrobe in the room. "This one is for the ball tomorrow."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him take a pose, one foot out to the side as he put his weight on the other and crossed his arms. He tipped her head at her and she picked up the shirt to hang as well. "I suppose," he allowed. "Does this really happen so often with the Lady Christine?"

"Mmm," Lettie pursed her lips as she considered and hung the shirt in the wardrobe. "Not quite in this way. We've not had the sudden fortune...or I suppose from your point of view, _mis_ fortune, of having someone take the place of the bringer of jealousy who was not already in this town. Really, she's worn out all of her options at this point." She walked back for the last item on the bed. "I shouldn't be surprised if Lord Paulus is ready to _actually_ follow through on her expectations by now." She glanced at Izark at this, but he didn't give away what he and Lord Paulus had talked about. She hung the last item and turned to him.

She looked him up and down. It made him uncomfortable. He often had girls look at him with interest, then. Not surprising. She pointed to the clothes still on the bed. "She's invited you to eat at the high table tonight. These are your clothes." His face fell. "I'll be there as well." He looked slightly more hopeful, but still resigned. "I'll be glad to have thoughtful company that is pleasing on the eye for once." He blushed and it pleased her enough to elicit the lifting of one side of her lips.

He was immediately impatient with her. "Do you always tease strangers?" he asked irritably.

"I tease everyone, Mister Izark. It's my personal entertainment, for having to be the entertainment and instructor for a delicate flower with an even more delicate brain. You needn't worry yourself, however. I have an intended I am perfectly happy with who'll be escorting me to tomorrow's ball. You've already met him and we are both probably already included in Lord Paulus' plans."

He relaxed just a little, then gave a nod. "I was told he would tell you."

Lettie nodded. She bowed slightly and moved to the door. He stepped out of the way. She put her hand on the door knob, then looked at him over her shoulder. "Twelve percent of the total, Mister Izark." She opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving him open mouthed behind.

The door was immediately opened. "Six!"

She turned towards him, a scoffing look on her face. "You'd not be getting any of the remainder without me. Ten."

"I'm getting the most from my original employer, which you didn't help with. Eight."

Lettie paused, then nodded. He bowed to her and she curtseyed back, then left for her own rooms, his door clicking shut behind her.

 _The moral: Take your opportunities when they come to earn just a little more, even when they are unexpected or unusual. ...At least that's the moral Izark learned. That and, some women are actually more interested in his earning capacity than his looks...though by the end of the night of the ball, he was almost to decide that working for an insect like Nada would be better than on the arm of a woman trying to make her man jealous. (Of course, he hadn't met Nada yet at this point, or Noriko, either.) Only the fact of the plans set with the Count and the lordling kept him in place. The extra income - not to mention_ _five_ _whole gold - plus the plans made it worth it...by a slight edge. Lettie kept Izark sane to the best of her ability. She needed to protect her investment after all. Ah, yes, and the plan was to answer Lettie's scolding of "surely there are better ways to get a man's attention". Lady Chrissy didn't play this game any more after this ball. All seven men made sure of it, to Lettie's satisfaction._

* * *

 _I was wanting to answer, "what does Izark do when every town he comes to has young women who see him and pant after him?" This particular version caught my humor bone and I had to write it up, though it turned out just a little differently than I first envisioned. I'm not good with vaporous women. I hope Lady Chrissy (alternate form for Prissy) was sufficient. I may still try for a woman (or multiples) who try to get romantic trysts with him, but as of yet, no muse for that. (Seems blase' since we all know ALL of them want that. Um-hm, I'm including YOU, dear reader. *knowing grin*)_


End file.
